


How I Met Your Daddy

by Silvermane67



Series: Toshki [1]
Category: College OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermane67/pseuds/Silvermane67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is a story of two boys, Akihisa and Satoshi and how they met. Both of these charas are OC's so they don't really belong to a fandom.. Aki is bae. Hope you enjoy!<br/>(rated M for later chapters ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Daddy

_I haven't always known that I was gay._

_It was kind of a revelation._

_Heh, I found this out when I was with a girl, actually. Talk about embarrassing._

_But then I met him. And now, he's all I think about..._

~~~

Akihisa plopped down in one of the chairs at the back of the lecture hall, sighing heavily. The 19 year old had already gone through a day filled with Calculus and Food Sciences, both classes requirements for passing. He hated both of them, and was looking forward to the current class, which was Creative Writing. Honestly, Aki just wanted to get through the day; this was hard though, especially since this professor was droning on and on about the philosophy of writing as the introduction to the class. The time just passed too slowly for him. Deciding to skip this part, he got up suddenly and grabbed his phone and shoved it into his pocket, walking out into the hall to act like he had to piss. His long legs led him swiftly down the hall, curly dark brown hair bobbing a little. Golden eyes scanned the higher part of the wall for the sign that pointed out where he was going, not paying attention to the few people that were milling around. He quickly regretted this as he ran right into a shorter guy with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ah! Oh... Sorry, man."

The taller boy quickly apologized, his molten eyes not leaving the other nervous looking ones. The shorter just stuttered a 'N-no probl-lem..', and straightened his shirt through his books, looking glad that they hadn't spilled all over the floor. Aki didn't really know what to say after this, but he had to admit that the other boy was pretty attractive. 

"You need help finding anything..?" The obviously older boy's voice reverberated around the hall, his eyes flashing to the younger's lips. 

"Yea.. I-I can't seem to find Creative Writing." 

"Hah! Yea, you don't wanna find _that_ class. Holy shit, what a bore." The kid looked almost heartbroken after Aki spoke and he realized that the smaller dude really wanted to get there. With a sigh, he clasped the guy on the shoulder. "Alright fine. We're in the same class, so I'll show ya.. What's your name?" 

 

"S-Satoshi. I'm glad we're together.. U-Uh, I mean.." Satoshi blushed horribly, shaking his head to make sure Akihisa knew exactly what he meant. 

"Yea, whatever. Let's just get to class Toshi." 

They walked back down the hallway to where the room was, Toshi trying not to freak out that he had a new nickname, and Akihisa trying not to stare at the underclassman's ass the entire time. Jeez, it was hard being gay sometimes. 

The rest of the period went on uneventfully. Satoshi ended up sitting in basically the very front, furiously taking notes the entire time, Aki sitting slightly towards the middle now, clearly having taken an interest in the guy. This wasn't the first time he had developed a crush on one of his classmates before, but this one seemed to be different in some way. This time, he didn't want to just fuck the shit out of Satoshi; he actually wanted to get to know him first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um.. Yea, updating..


End file.
